Triangle Love
by Mayumi Koyuki
Summary: Akaba dan Kotaro membuat tantangan, siapa diantara mereka yang bisa mendapatkan Julie lebih cepat, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya! Maka duo rival ini meminta tolong pada orang yang masing2 mereka percayai! Akankah salah satu diantara mereka berhasil? RnR? -END desu-
1. Chapter 1

Mayu: Yaa~ Mayu kembali dengan membawa _our triangle love from_ Bando Spider! *seret2 Julie, Akaba, sama Kotaro* anggap saja, fic ini selingan dari saya sambil menunggu fic Devil Bats Camping selesai! xDb

Kotaro: apa-apaan ini? Tidak SMART! *nyisir*

Akaba: Fuu… apa itu _triangle love_? *metik gitar*

Julie: kalau _triangle love_ menyangkut Akaba sih tidak masalah… tapi.. *lirik Kotaro* kenapa dia harus terlibat?

Kotaro: apa? Aku ini cukup tampan dan SMART untuk menjadi orang ketiga dalam suatu hubungan tahu! *nunjuk2 pake sisir*

Akaba: irama mu dalam cinta sangat fals.. lebih baik cukup aku dan Julie yang terlibat, jadi akan menjadi kisah cinta yang bermelodi merdu…

Kotaro: kenapa kau selalu melibatkan segala sesuatu dengan gitar bodohmu itu, hah? Sudah kuduga, kau memang tidak SMART! *ludahin Akaba*

Julie: Sudah hentikan kalian ini! *tabok Kotaro sama Akaba*

Mayu: Y-yah, intinya, mari mulai ceritanya.. ^^"

.

**~~**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**~~**

**~~******Triangle Love**** by Mayumi Koyuki**~~**

**~~**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**~~**

**~~**Warning! OOC, ****OC, ****typo(s), ****Gaje tingkat dewa, sok dramatis, sinetron abis, humor garing, ****etc**~~**

**~~**Genre(s): humor, parody, drama, friendship, romance**~~**

.

Bando..

Yah, di sinilah ketiga sahabat ini menjalani kehidupan mereka sebagai pemain amefuto dan manajer, juga sebagai siswa siswi sekolahnya. Terlepas dari kehebatan mereka saat berada di lapangan, tentu mereka hanyalah remaja biasa yang sudah sewajarnya merasakan cinta. Dan celakanya, cinta itu terjadi tidak pada jalur masing-masing. Tiga sahabat itu mulai menemui konflik mereka. Perkelahian? Itu sudah biasa, mengingat dua laki-laki ini selalu meributkan hal-hal sepele.

Jadi apa konfliknya?

Memang benar perkelahian….

Namun yang diributkan kali ini adalah wanita, yang ternyata sahabat mereka sendiri, sang manajer, Julie. Kedua laki-laki itu selama ini sudah menyimpan rasa tersembunyi pada Julie. Kotaro, sang _kicker_ SMART—meskipun itu menurut dirinya sendiri—dari Bando itu sangat menyukai Julie sejak dia pertama masuk Bando dan berpapasan dengan wanita berambut pendek itu di klub yang mereka ikuti bersama, amefuto. Sama halnya dengan Akaba, sang _tight end_ handal dan jenius di Bando yang juga menyukai Julie pada waktu yang sama seperti Kotaro.

Dan sekarang mereka di sini, di ruang klub bersama dengan Julie yang sedang beres-beres, Akaba yang sedang menyetem gitarnya, dan Kotaro yang sibuk menyisir.

Hening saat itu, karena hari sudah sangat sore, dan hampir semua warga sekolah sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu juga anggota tim Bando Spider yang lain. Dimana setelah selesai latihan, mereka langsung berbondong-bondong keluar sekolah untuk menikmati lautan kapuk di rumahnya.

Lama suasana hening itu terjadi..

Hingga Kotaro membuka suara, "Hey, ayo kita pulang! Rambutku sudah SMART lagi berkat sisir SMART milikku!"

Akaba menyahut, "Sebentar lagi, aku hampir menemukan nada yang pas untuk gitarku…"

"Lupakan dulu sejenak gitar bodohmu itu! Kau 'kan bisa menyetemnya di rumah? Dan suara yang dihasilkan pasti bisa lebih SMART!"

"Tahu apa kau soal musik? Jangan sok mengajariku…"

"Tch, aku 'kan hanya memberi masukan! Kalau kau memang tak setuju, tak perlu meledekku seperti itu!"

"Fuu… irama musikmu sangat buruk hari ini.."

"Arrgh, aku tidak mengerti yang kau katakan! Kau memang tidak SMART!" Kotaro menunjuk Akaba dengan sisir lipatnya. Ia pun menoleh pada Julie. "Hei, Julie! Mau pulang sekarang?"

Julie pun menoleh, "Maaf kotaro, tapi aku ada janji dengan temanku… jadi, sepertinya tidak bisa…"

"Ah, sayang sekali... ya sudah, aku pulang sendiri saja…" Kotaro pun mengambil tasnya dan beranjak keluar. Baru saja ia memegang gagang pintu, tiba-tiba—

_**BRAK!**_

—dirinya terjepit ke dinding karena pintu itu dibuka dari luar oleh teman Julie dengan keras. Sepertinya wajah Kotaro sudah tidak _smart_ lagi. Dengan wajah rusak dan hidung mimisan akibat terkena hantaman pintu, membuat dirinya kesal tiada banding.

"Julie! Ayo kita pergi!" ujar teman Julie itu dengan tanpa dosanya.

"Eh? I-iya…" Julie _sweatdrop_ dengan sukses.

"Hng?" teman Julie itu melirik ke balik pintu. Ia terkejut melihat Kotaro yang tengah menempel di dinding yang hampir retak itu. Cepat-cepat ia meminta maaf.

Akaba tersenyum mengejek sambil membunyikan gitarnya dengan nada yang agak humor atau lucu,"Fuu… kurasa aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan sebentar lagi…"

Kotaro segera bangkit dan menunjuk-nunjuk perempuan itu dengan sisirnya, "Tadi itu benar-benar tidak SMART!"

"Fuu… benar 'kan dugaanku.."

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengetuk pintu dulu 'kan? Kau ini perempuan tapi kasar sekali! Lihat rambutku! Padahal tadi bentuknya indah dan SMART! Tapi jadi hancur dengan tidak elitnya gara-gara kau!"

"Sudahlah Kotaro.. lagipula dia sudah minta maaf.. iramamu kasar sekali.."

"BERHENTI MENYANGKUTKAN BERBAGAI HAL DENGAN MUSIK! ITU TIDAK SMART!"

Julie pun akhirnya melerai, "Sudahlah, kalian ini! Berhenti berkelahi! Aku dan temanku juga akan segera pergi sekarang! Jadi Akaba, tolong nanti kau kunci pintunya ya! Sampai jumpa!"

_**BLAM**_

Julie pun menutup pintu ruang klub, dan pergi bersama temannya.

"Tch, aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa perempuan itu sulit dimengerti!" ujar Kotaro sambil menyisir rambutnya kembali.

_**JENG JENG**_

Akaba memetik gitarnya. "Fuu, ini baru irama yang indah.."

"Sial, lama-lama aku bisa muak mendengar suara gitarmu itu! Bahkan bisa-bisa aku malah jadi benci musik gara-gara kau!"

"Jika kau jadi benci musik jangan salahkan aku.. jika kau memang tidak suka dengan iramaku, kau tinggal pakai penyumbat telinga… beres, 'kan?"

"Aku tak mungkin harus membawa penyumbat telinga kemana-mana bodoh! Itu tidak SMART! Lebih baik kau yang tidak usah membawa gitarmu kemana-mana!"

"Aku sudah menyatu dengan gitarku ini… kombinasi nada dan irama kami sudah tak dapat dipisahkan.. ditambah lagi, aku setiap saat harus selalu melantunkan lagu untuk bisa menarik perhatian _dirinya_…"

"Keh, masih belum mau mengalah juga kau, ya?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Dalam soal cinta, jelas aku pemenangnya…"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri… _beat_ yang berlebihan bisa membuat suara sumbang.."

"Sudah kubilang jangan sangkut pautkan dengan musik!"

"Sebentar lagi dia ulang tahun… aku akan mendapatkannya lebih dulu…"

"Hm? Oh iya, dia ulang tahun 3 hari lagi…"

"Kau bahkan lupa ulang tahunnya? Tidak _smart_…"

"JANGAN MENIRU TRADEMARK MILIKKU!"

"Fuu… baiklah, aku menantangmu kali ini, Kotaro…"

"M-menantang?"

"Siapa yang bisa mendapatkannya dalam kurun waktu tiga hari dan menyatakan cinta padanya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya lebih dulu, maka si pemenang akan mendapat hadiah.."

"Apa hadiahnya?"

"Saat kencan pertama, semua biayanya ditanggung oleh yang kalah… bagaimana?"

"Hoo, terdengar cukup menantang! Kurasa, kau sangat SMART kali ini!"

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita seirama sekarang.. _deal_?"

"_Deal_!"

Maka dengan pernyataan perang tersebut, Akaba dan Kotaro memutuskan untuk pulang bersama menuju rumah masing-masing. Oh, dan tentu tak lupa, Akaba mengunci pintu ruang klub terlebih dahulu!

Sepertinya mulai besok, Kotaro dan Akaba akan semakin sulit diakurkan. Ditambah lagi, ini menyangkut gadis yang sama-sama mereka cintai..

Julie…

~malam harinya; kamar Akaba~

Pria berambut dan bermata merah ini tengah melantunkan suara-suara halus dari gitar elektriknya. Ketika tengah asyik bermain dengan melodi-melodi indahnya, ia berpikir tentang tantangannya bersama Kotaro.

"Fuu… sepertinya aku harus mulai mencari cara untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan Julie.." Akaba menaruh gitarnya sejenak, lalu merebahkan diri di kasur. Mencoba berpikir dengan tenang. "Hmm, mungkin sebaiknya aku meminta tolong saja pada seseorang.. tapi siapa ya?"

Akaba mengambil ponselnya, dan melihat-lihat daftar orang-orang yang ada di kontaknya. "Hmm… jelas aku tak mungkin minta tolong pada Kotaro atau Julie.. jadi, mungkin sebaiknya aku mencari bantuan dari tim luar…"

Akaba menekan tombol ponselnya ke bawah. Ia telusuri kontaknya. "Ichiro Takami…" gumamnya. "Tidak, kurasa, dia kurang pas iramanya dengan hal-hal berbau cinta…"

Maka Akaba kembali menelurusi kontaknya. "Habashira Rui… tidak.. dia terlalu kasar dalam hal percintaan.." maka Akaba kembali menjelajah. "Kongo Agon…. Hmm, dia cukup populer di kalangan wanita, dia juga selalu bisa mendapatkan wanita dengan mudah.. tapi, cara dia mendapatkan wanita tidak senada dengan prinsipku… sebaiknya aku cari lagi yang lain.." kembali Akaba menjelajah.

"Hiruma Youichi… tidak, setan Deimon itu pasti tak akan mau terlibat…" Akaba kembali menjelajah. "Anezaki Mamori…"

Akaba diam sejenak. "Dia perempuan, selain itu, dia juga dekat dengan Julie… tapi…. Kalau aku dekat-dekat dengannya, si setan itu bisa marah-marah.. ah, siapa ya?" akhirnya, pilihan Akaba jatuh pada list di kontaknya dengan awalan huruf K.

"Ini dia! Dia orang yang tepat!" maka Akaba langsung bergegas menelepon orang itu.

~sementara itu; kamar Sena~

Sena tengah asyik mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Hingga tak lama, ponselnya berdering. Ia pun memutuskan mengangkat telepon itu terlebih dahulu.

"Halo?" sapa Sena pada sang penelepon di ujung sana.

"Halo? Sena, aku minta bantuanmu!" ucap sang penelepon, Akaba.

"Akaba? Ada apa?"

"Err… begini, aku sedang menyukai seorang gadis.. dan… dan.. aku harap kau bisa membantuku.."

"HIIE! Aku tak pengalaman soal cinta! M-mungkin, kau lebih baik bertanya pada Suzuna, _cheerleader_ kami… kau punya nomor ponselnya tidak? Kalau tidak, aku akan—"

"Kumohon Sena! Aku tidak mungkin meminta tolong pada _cheerleader_ Deimon… aku ingin dibantu olehmu, karena kita bisa memandanganya dari sudut pandang laki-laki!"

"T-tapi—"

"Aku tidak mungkin meminta tolong pada gadis yang dekat dengan Julie, karena mereka bisa-bisa membocorkannya pada Julie—"

"Tunggu! Kau… kau suka pada Julie? Manajermu sendiri?"

"Kenapa? Apa itu salah?"

"T-tidak juga sih.. tapi, entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada dua orang yang aku kenal…" Sena sekilas membayangkan Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Fuu.. kurasa aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud…"

"Ah, kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak minta tolong pada Kak Hiruma? Dia punya pengalaman dalam menyukai manajernya sendiri…" betapa polosnya kau Sena.

"Aku juga sempat memikirkannya, tapi ayolah, kita bicara dengan si setan itu di sini.. kau pikir dia mau membantu? Sekalipun dibujuk oleh Anezaki, belum tentu dia mau.."

"Iya ya… apalagi masalah cinta… dia pasti tak akan mau ikut campur…"

"Fuu.. baiklah, sudah diputuskan, kau yang akan menjadi _cupid_ ku…"

"_Cu_—apa?"

"Lagipula, kita seirama, jadi pasti akan lancar.. baiklah, sudah dulu ya… aku harus mengelap gitarku agar terlihat lebih berkilau.. dan satu lagi! Jangan bocorkan pada siapa-siapa, kalau aku menyukai Julie! Mengerti?"

"B-baiklah…" lagi-lagi, hanya bisa pasrah.

"Bagus… selamat malam.."

"Malam…"

_**KLIK**_

Telepon terputus.

Sena menghela nafas panjang. "Bagaimana bisa aku membantu Akaba dalam soal percintaan?" dia membuka ponselnya lagi, dan melihat wallpaper ponselnya dengan gambar dia sedang memakai seragam Eyeshield 21 bersama seorang gadis berambut biru tua dan memakai seragam _cheerleader _Deimon. "Mana mungkin aku bisa membantu Akaba… kalau kisah cintaku sendiri saja belum bisa kuselesaikan.."

*_sementara itu…_*

~Kanagawa Street~

Ditengah gemerlapnya kota, serta lampu-lampu dari berbagai sumber menyinari, hati seorang _kicker _dari Bando yang sedang berjalan santai di tengah malam ini nampaknya redup. Ia kebingungan. Ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menyaingi sahabatnya sekaligus rivalnya itu dalam tantangan cinta mereka.

Pria itu—Kotaro—menendang batu kecil yang ada di hadapannya. "Hiyaaaaaah!"

_**DUAK**_

"Itte!"

"Eh?"

Betapa kagetnya Kotaro, saat ternyata batu yang dia tendang melayang tepat ke kepala Musashi!

"Waaah! Maaf, Paman!" sahut Kotaro tanpa dosa karena ditambah lagi sudah menyebutnya paman.

Musashi _swetadrop_ sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau ini penendang yang akurat, tapi bukan berarti kau harus menendang APAPUN ke arah MANAPUN dengan SESUKAMU…"

"Hahaha, maaf maaf! Habisnya, aku sedang kesal, Paman!"

"Dan jangan panggil aku Paman… aku ini masih sebaya denganmu…"

"Supaya lebih akrab… hahaha!"

"Terserah.."

"Wah, wah.. sepertinya kau memang benar-benar marah! Ya sudah, kutraktir secangkir kopi panas! Bagaimana?"

"Boleh…"

*_lalu….._*

~di sebuah cafè~

Musashi dan Kotaro terlihat sedang menikmati kopi mereka masing-masing sambil sedikit bercakap-cakap.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Kotaro tiba-tiba.

"Apanya?" sahut Musashi agak heran sambil tetap meminum kopinya.

"Kau sudah memaafkanku 'kan?"

"Bagaimana ya?"

"Ah, kau ternyata kadang bisa benar-benar kejam… yah, kuakui, cukup SMART!"

"Hm…"

Hening sesaat. Sepertinya, dari raut wajahnya, dia sudah memaafkan Kotaro. Musashi 'kan memang bukan pria pendendam. Malah dia cenderung tidak terlalu mempedulikan lingkungan sekitar.

Hanya seorang pria yang…

Datar-datar saja…

Kotaro pun memecah keheningan diantara mereka, "Hey… apa kau… pernah jatuh cinta?"

Musashi sontak kaget dengan pertanyaan Kotaro, "Maksudmu?"

"Ya… kita 'kan masih remaja… jadi… err… mungkin saja kau pernah berpengalaman dalam hal cinta!"

"Tidak…"

"Apa? Ah, tidak SMART!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah, kau tahu… wajar bukan, kalau remaja sepertiku—ehem—maksudku, remaja seperti kita merasakan cinta?"

"Jadi, kau sedang jatuh cinta dan ingin meminta bantuanku dalam urusan cintamu itu?"

"TEPAT! SMART SEKALI!"

"Kau salah orang, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal yang seperti itu…"

"Ya, sudah kuduga dari awal.."

"Tapi, kalau untuk memberikan sedikit nasehat yang aku tahu, mungkin aku bisa.."

Mata Kotaro mendadak berkilau, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, tak ada salahnya mencoba.. lagipula, aku sedang menganggur…"

Sontak Kotaro menyalami tangan Musashi, "Terima kasih! Selain _kicker _yang SMART, kau juga _cupid _yang SMART!"

Musashi _sweatdrop_, "Tak masalah…" namun kemudian Musashi mempertanyakan satu hal, "Siapa gadis yang kau sukai?"

Semburat pink muncul di wajah Kotaro. Sambil pura-pura menggaruk pipinya, ia menjawab, "I-itu… manajer timku sendiri, Julie…"

"Oh.." Musashi hanya ber-oh ria.

"Apa? Kupikir reaksimu akan sangat mengejutkan?"

"Hm? Memangnya harus ya?"

"HARUS!"

"Tapi aku sudah biasa melihat kejadian cinta lokasi seperti itu.. jadi bagiku tidak ada yang harus dikejutkan.."

"Agh, kau ini… sangat tidak SMART!"

"Baiklah, jadi?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana langkah pertama kita?"

"Err, begini, aku dan Akaba sama-sama jatuh cinta pada Julie. Lalu kami membuat tantangan, barang siapa yang bisa mendapatkan Julie tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya nanti, saat kencan pertama semua biayanya akan ditanggung oleh yang kalah… dan aku tak bisa membiarkan uangku keluar dari dompetku untuk membiayai kencan Akaba dan Julie nanti! Sangat tidak SMART!"

"Jadi, maka dari itu kau sangat ingin menang?"

"Iya! Sangat ingin menang! Tidak boleh kalah dari si pemain gitar murahan itu!"

"Hm, baiklah, aku coba membantumu… ulang tahun Julie kapan?"

"Sekitar tiga hari lagi.."

"Kalau begitu kita masih ada waktu…"

"Yah! Tolong bantu aku ya?"

"Kuusahakan… baiklah, waktunya aku pulang.. ayahku bisa mengomel banyak kalau aku pulang terlambat.. " Musashi bergegas menghabiskan kopinya, "Oh, dan terima kasih untuk kopinya.."

"Haha, tak masalah!" ujar Kotaro sambil mengacungkan sisirnya.

Maka tak lama kemudian, Musashi kembali beranjak ke rumahnya, begitu juga dengan Kotaro.

*_esok harinya…_*

~ruang klub amefuto Bando~

_**CKLEK**_

Kotaro memasuki ruang klub. Ia kaget sejenak ketika melihat Akaba dan Julie tengah mengobrol membicarakan strategi tim. Yak! Kotaro panas saudara-saudara! Api cemburu membakarnya!

"Ehem!" Kotaro membuat suara dari keheningan itu. Spontan Julie dan Akaba menoleh.

"Pagi, Kotaro!" sapa mereka berdua yang menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya.

"Pagi.." sahut Kotaro ketus.

"Baiklah.." Julie beranjak keluar klub. "Kalian mau ganti baju dengan seragam amefuto dulu 'kan? Aku akan menunggu diluar saja… bye…"

_**BLAM**_

Julie menutup pintu klub, menyisakan Kotaro dan Akaba yang tengah berpandangan dengan sinis.

"Fuu.. sepertinya aku sudah selangkah di depanmu.." ucap Akaba meledek.

"Tch, tak akan semudah itu!" tukas Kotaro sambil menyisir.

"Kita lihat saja nanti… siapa yang akan mendapatkan dia lebih dulu!"

"Sudah jelas aku yang SMART ini!"

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat… ketika kau melantunkan salah satu nada yang fals, akibatnya akan fatal.."

"Sudah kubilang jangan melibatkan segala sesuatu dengan musik!"

"Fuu.. berarti kau yang tidak _smart_.."

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENIRU TRADE MARKKU!"

Dan seterusnya, Akaba hanya beradu argumen dengan Kotaro tanpa jeda. Hingga pada akhirnya, Julie masuk ke ruang klub dan melerai mereka.

.

_**Fuu… TO BE CONTINUED dengan SMART!**_

.

Well? Gimana nih kesan buat prolognya? Jelek? Ancur? Kependekkan? Sudah pastii.. xD

Yah, yang jelas saya cuma minta reviewnyaaaa~

*bawa pom pom kaya Suzuna*

Dan NOT FLAME, please? *puppy eyes*

Sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa di chap depaaaan~ xD/

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

Mayu: ehem ehem, Mayu balik lagi nih minnaaaa xD

Akaba: Fuu, kenapa lama sekali update nya? ==

Kotaro: Dasar author pemalas! XO

Mayu: *pundung* Aku 'kan lagi sakit nyo, selain itu ini 'kan masih masa-masa liburan, jadi aku pengen relax bentar.. TwT

Akaba, Kotaro: Iya aja deh… .-.

Mayu: yowes, mending kita langsung mulai aja ceritanya ^^"

.

**~~**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**~~**

**~~******Triangle Love**** by Mayumi Koyuki**~~**

**~~**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**~~**

**~~**Warning! OOC, ****OC, ****typo(s), ****Gaje tingkat dewa, sok dramatis, sinetron abis, humor garing, ****etc**~~**

**~~**Genre(s): humor, parody, drama, friendship, romance**~~**

.

-Akaba's POV-

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar ruang klub setelah berdebat—lagi—dengan si pecinta sisir lipat itu. Untung saja—_my sweet pincess melody_—Julie datang melerai kami. Kalau tidak, mungkin kami sudah membanjiri ruang klub dengan hujan lokal.

Ah,daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik sekarang aku bersiap latihan saja.

*_skip time_*

~Ruang Klub Bando~Pkl. 08.00~

Latihan sudah usai, dan sekarang aku sedang duduk dengan 'manis' di bangku kelas sambil menyetem gitar. Lihatlah, Julie sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Bandingkan dia dengan teman-temannya itu. Dialah yang menurutku tecantik, dan akan selalu menjadi yang paling tercantik dibandingkan mereka.

Ah, indahnya cinta. Melodinya berdentang keras di hatiku, dan membuatku terombang-ambing ke dalam lautan kasih sayang.

Halo, kenapa aku jadi puitis begini?

Ah, tak apa. Lagipula, semua hal sah-sah saja jika kita sedang jatuh cinta bukan?

"Yo, Julie!"

Oh, ada yang menghampiri Julie. Tidak, aku tidak marah. Tapi aku cemburu!

Ya, aku cemburu karena yang mendekati Julie adalah Miwa, laki-laki yang menurut Julie adalah laki-laki sempurna yang paling dia idamkan. Julie bahkan curhat soal dia dan ketampanannya serta bla bla bla miliknya yang begitu Julie kagumi di depanku dan Kotaro langsung! Wajar bukan, jika aku dan Kotaro menganggap Miwa itu saingan kami juga secara tidak langsung?

Jika saja Julie tahu bagaimana sengitnya persaingan diantara kami, dia pasti akan mengeluh betapa sulitnya menjadi wanita cantik idaman lelaki.

Tapi kembali ke kehidupan nyata, Julie tak mungkin berpikir seperti itu. Dia anak yang menurutku bahkan kurang merespon dirinya sendiri. Sungguh lugu dia.

Eh, apa itu? Kenapa si Miwa itu menarik tangan Julie? Mau dibawa kemana Julie? Mentang-mentang guru jam pertama izin tidak masuk dia seenaknya menyeret Julie untuk kabur di saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung? Tak akan kubiarkan!

_**SREK**_

Aku berdiri dan mengikuti langkah kaki Julie dan Miwa secara tenang dan santai agar tidak dicurigai. Aku tetap membawa gitarku, agar bisa mengelak saat tiba-tiba ketahuan.

Tapi tentu saja, aku berharap agar tidak pernah ketahuan sama sekali.

Mereka menuju atap sekolah, mau apa mereka di tempat sepi itu? Apa jangan-jangan….

*_sementara itu_*

-Kotaro's POV-

_**SRET**_

Aku membuka pintu kelas, dan yang kulihat hanya beberapa murid sekelas yang biasa. Hanya ada yang mengganjal. Kemana Julie dan Akaba? Jangan-jangan si rambut merah maniak gitar itu sudah mengambil langkah lebih jauh lagi untuk mendekati Julie? Tch, tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi!

_**TAP TAP TAP TAP**_

Aku langsung berlari menyusuri setiap koridor di sekolah. Tapi nihil. Tak kutemukan juga kedua orang itu. Dimana mereka?

Ah, aku baru ingat! Ada satu tempat lagi yang belum aku datangi! Atap sekolah!

Aku memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat itu. Si rambut merah itu 'kan mesum, jadi pasti dia mengajak Julie ke tempat yang sepi! Sebelum hal aneh terjadi, aku harus segera mengambil langkah dan tindakan!

*_kembali pada Akaba_*

-Normal POV-

Akaba masih terus mengintip Julie dan Miwa yang tengah mengobrol di atap sekolah. Dia bersembunyi di balik kardus-kardus bekas yang ditumpukkan disana.

"Jadi, bagaimana Julie?" tanya Miwa. Wajahnya terlihat agak….berbeda?

"Ung, bagaimana ya…" wajah Julie nampak terlihat merah. Malu-malu…

_**GREP**_

Akaba meremas gitarnya, sampai tak sadar salah satu senarnya putus.

"Sialan kau, Miwa! Melodimu benar-benar gelap! Pasti ada udang dibalik batu!" gumam Akaba geram.

_**PLOK**_

Seseorang menepuk pundak Akaba dari belakang, Akaba yang sontak kaget langsung menoleh, "Kotaro?"

"Yo, mata merah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mencurigakan! Tidak SMART sekali!" celoteh Kotaro tanpa dosa.

_**BRUK**_

Akaba langsung menyuruh Kotaro duduk di sebelahnya, dan menyuruhnya diam dan perhatikan saja pemandangan yang membuat hati mereka panas ini.

"I-itu 'kan si bodoh Miwa!" gumam Kotaro sebal.

"Aku kemari mencoba menyelidiki, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan! Aku punya firasat buruk tentang tujuan Miwa mendekati Julie!" jelas Akaba mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Yeah, kalau boleh jujur, aku juga dari dulu sangat tidak menyukai si Miwa mesum itu! Dia itu seperti kau! Tidak SMART!"

"Dan menurutku, melodi Miwa itu sama sepertimu! Sangat tidak harmonis!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang, kita harus tetap mengawasi—"

Saat Akaba kembal melirik ke TKP, kedua orang yang mereka intai sudah menghilang entah kemana. Akaba dan Kotaro keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kemana mereka?" pikir Kotaro sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Fuu, ini gara-gara kau, kita jadi kehilangan jejak mereka!" ujar Akaba geram. "dan lihatlah, senar gitarku putus satu.."

"Jangan salahkan aku! Aku tidak tahu menahu tentang putusnya senar gitar bodohmu itu! Ini gara-gara omonganmu yang tidak SMART sih, jadi aku mau tak mau harus menanggapinya agar terdengar lebih SMART!"

"_Beat_-mu itu berisik sekali! Aku semakin malas mendengarnya!"

"Kenapa kau ini terus menerus menyangkut pautkan berbagai hal dengan musik? Mau jadi musisi? Keluar sekolah saja sana!"

"Sudahlah! Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu! Yang terpenting sekarang, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas! Jam pelajaran berikutnya sudah hampir dimulai."

"Huh, ya sudah!"

Maka Akaba dan Kotaro pun kembali ke kelas, dan belajar seperti biasa.

*_skip time_;s_epulang sekolah_*

Akaba, Kotaro, dan Julie berkumpul sebentar untuk membicarakan masalah latihan di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Julie memastikan.

"Aku tidak bisa latihan sore ini, aku ada acara…" ujar Akaba sambil tetap depresi melihat gitarnya yang putus satu senar. "aku juga harus memperbaiki senar gitarku…"

"Baiklah…. Bagaimana denganmu, Kotaro?" Julie melirik ke arah Kotaro sekarang.

"Aku juga tak bisa, aku ada acara dengan si paman tua…" jelas Kotaro sambil menyisir rambunya.

"Paman tua? Musashi? Kicker dari Deimon yang menjadi sainganmu itu?" tanya Julie sambil mengingat kembali.

"Iya, dia…" Kotaro meng-iya-kan.

"Sejak kapan kau akrab dengannya?" tanya Akaba.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu! Sudahlah, aku masih sibuk! Daaah!" Kotaro pun pergi meninggalkan lokasi.

"Aku juga harus segera membli senar baru, dan menyetem gitarku lagi. Sampai jumpa, Julie!" sahut Akaba lalu beranjak pergi.

Tinggallah Julie sendiri di depan gerbang seperti orang yang tengah tersesat. "Ugh, aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Ya sudahlah, pulang saja.."

Julie baru saja akan melangkahkan kakiknya, jika saja—

_**GREP**_

—ia tidak ditahan tangannya oleh Miwa.

"Mau kemana, Julie?" tanya Miwa dengan senyum gagahnya yang Julie dambakan.

Julie pun meleleh dan jatuh ke dalam perangkap Miwa.

"A-aku, aku mau pulang ke rumah.. hehehe…" jawab Julie gugup.

"Daripada hanya berdiam diri di rumah, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?"

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Makan siang. Bagaimana?"

"Ung, tapi kan—"

"Aku yang traktir!"

"Aduh, jadi merepotkanmu—"

"Tidak sama sekali. Bagaimana?"

"Ung, b-baiklah kalau—"

"Bagus, ayo!"

Miwa langsung menyeret tangan Julie, dan membawanya ke sebuah restoran.

*_sementara itu…_*

-Akaba's POV-

"Oi, Sena! Kemari!"

"HIEE, i-iya iya!"

Aku langsung memanggil Sena untuk menemuiku sepulang sekolah, dan menemaniku membuntuti Julie dan Miwa. Masalah senar gitar yang putus, biarkan saja! Aku masih bisa membelinya di hari-hari lain!

Dan jika ingin tahu, posisiku saat ini tak jauh dari Julie. Aku dan Sena terus berusaha bersembunyi di balik tembok agar tidak ketahuan.

"Ung, siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya Sena. Oh iya, dia belum mengenal Miwa.

"Dia itu Miwa, laki-laki yang terkenal _playboy_ di sekolahku!" jelasku singkat.

"Jadi, ini alasanmu mengajakku?"

"Benar! Aku ingin kau membantuku mengawasi Julie yang sedang masuk ke dalam perangkap Miwa!"

"Hoo, sebagai seorang Akaba, sepertinya kau sedikit terlihat _overprotective_…"

"Apa katamu?"

"Lupakan…"

"Lihatlah, bayangkan jika yang disana itu adalah sang kapten _cheer leader_ Deimon! Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Tentu saja aku…EEEEHH, KENAPA TIBA-TIBA KAU MEMBAHAS SUZUNA?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"SU-SUZUNA? AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA SAMA SEKALI!"

"Wajahmu terlihat merah, iramamu juga berdetak dengan cepat. Fuu, kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta."

"Hentikan itu, Akaba! Yang terpenting sekarang, kita sudah kehilangan jejak mereka!"

"Hm? Ah, benar juga! Ayo, kita segera susul mereka!"

"B-baik!" Sena pun berlari mengikuti Akaba di belakangnya. 'Fyuh, untung saja…'

*_di lain tempat_*

-Kotaro's POV-

"Lihat 'kan? Si Miwa yang tidak SMART itu menggandeng tangan Julie-ku dengan mesra! Seharusnya yang berada di tempatnya itu aku!" aku langsung berceloteh melihat tingkah Julie dengan Miwa. Sungguh! Sungguh melihat mereka berdua seperti itu sudah membuatku cemburu setengah mati!

"Wajar bukan? Mereka sedang jatuh cinta…" si paman tua itu malah merespon dengan nada yang sama sekali tak kuinginkan.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku cemburu! Seharusnya kau berpihak padaku, bukan Miwa!"

"Aku hanya bicara fakta disini."

"Berhenti membicarakan fakta yang menyakitkan!"

"Oh? Lihatlah, mereka mulai masuk ke dalam restoran!"

"Ah, kau benar! Ayo! Sebaiknya kita cepat!"

*_kemudian_*

-Normal POV-

Miwa dan Julie mengambil kursi, dan segera memesan makanan.

Sementara itu, di luar restoran, Kotaro, Musashi, Akaba, dan Sena pergi masing-masing ke dalam sebuah toko untuk menyamar.

Musashi memakai baju ala penghulu-penghulu di KUA (?). sedangkan Kotaro memakai baju ala geng motor. Akaba memakai baju ala Sherlock Holmes (?). sedangkan Sena, dia memakai baju ala gadis-gadis lolita (?). baju Sena merupakan rekomendasi Akaba agar tidak terlalu terlihat mencolok.

'Justru ini terlalu mencolok!' batin Sena sempat-sempatnya.

Kemudian, Kotaro dan Musashi menuju bangku pojok kanan, sedangkan Akaba dan Sena menuju bangku di pojok kiri. Mereka semua tak saling menyadari, bahwa mereka sedang berada di satu tempat yang sama.

Kebodohan bukan?

~Kotaro's Side~

"Lihatlah, mereka berdua mengobrol dengan sangat mesra! Menyebalkan, 'kan?" ujar Kotaro dengan kepala berasap.

"Ya, daripada itu, lebih baik kita pesan dulu." Ujar Musashi sambil menengok ke arah pelayan di samping mereka yang _sweatdrop _melihat penampilan Musashi dan Kotaro.

"M-mau pesan apa, tuan?" tanya pelayan itu.

Musashi dan Kotaro pun memilih makanan dan minuman sekenanya. Apalagi Kotaro, dia sudah tidak peduli apa yang dia pesan. Pandangannya tetap fokus ke arah Julie dan Miwa.

Pelayan itu sempat berbisik pada Musashi, "Anda baru saja menikahkan seorang anggota geng motor ya?"

Musashi kontan mengeluarkan aura suramnya, "Lupakan saja, dan segera antar pesanan kami!"

"B-baik!" pelayan itu langsung berlari ke dapur untuk menyerahkan pesanan pada koki.

Musashi menghela nafas sejenak dan memperhatikan Kotaro yang tengah mengamati Julie dan Miwa, 'Beginikah… sikap orang yang tengah jatuh cinta?' batinnya.

~Akaba's Side~

Sama halnya dengan Kotaro, Akaba juga tetap fokus memperhatikan Julie dan Miwa.

"Lihatlah, Sena! Pesanan mereka datang, dan lihat itu! Miwa berlagak menyuapi Julie!" Akaba nampak sangat geram, sampai-sampai senar gitarnya yang lain juga putus kembali.

"A-Akaba, kurasa kita harus memesan dulu, agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan…" saran Sena sambil melirik ke arah pelayan cantik di sebelahnya.

"Yah, pesananku samakan saja denganmu!" ujar Akaba sambil tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miwa dan Julie.

'Ya sudahlah…' batin Sena lalu memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman yang nampaknya enak dan murah.

"Segini saja?" tanya pelayan itu.

"I-iya.. kurasa begitu… hahaha…" Sena tertawa garing.

Pelayan wanita itu berbisik kepada Sena, "Anda cocok sekali dengan pasangan anda yang sepertinya detektif itu! Kalian serasi, nona!" ujar pelayan itu polos sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan pergi berlalu untuk menyerahkan pesanan pada koki.

'A-aku dianggap perempuan? TIDAAAAK!' batin Sena menjerit karena merasa dirinya terlalu 'cantik'.

Sedangkan Akaba yang masih asyik memperhatikan Julie dan Miwa, tidak mengiraukan Sena dan penderitaan batinnya.

*_beberapa saat kemudian_*

Masing-masing pesanan sudah tiba di meja masing-masing.

Mari tengok Akaba dan Kotaro sebentar, sambil tetap menunggu Julie dan Miwa yang masih bermesraan.

~Kotaro's Side~

Kotaro yang sudah agak lelah mengamati Julie dan Miwa, mulai agak bosan dan lapar. Tepat saat itu, makanan yang mereka datang

"Wah, akhirnya pesananku datang ju—EEEHH?"

Betapa kagetnya Kotaro, karena ternyata yang ia pesan adalah ramen ukuran raksasa serta es campur dengan berbagai macam variasi buah hingga menjulang tinggi!

"B-bagaimana aku menghabiskan semua ini?" Kotaro mengacak rambutnya yang dari tadi tertata rapi.

"Salahmu sendiri, tadi kau asal tunjuk saja saat memesan di daftar menu…" sahut Musashi yang kemudian makan dengan tenang.

"Sialaaan! Tidak SMART ini! Nanti aku gemuk! Aku minta tukar!"

Pelayan yang mengantarkan makanannya menggeleng pelan, "Maaf tidak bisa… anda terpaksa harus menghabiskannya, Tuan… apalagi, anda baru menikah, jadi pasti kelaparan, ya 'kan?"

"A-apa?" Kotaro sontak kaget, "Menikah apanya? Aku belum menikah!"

"Lalu penghulu ini?"

"Dia cuma penghulu! Dia.. errr, dia kerabatku!" dalam hati Kotaro bingung, untuk apa juga pelayan ini terus menerus mengulik tentang dirinya dan Musashi. Benar-benar tidak penting.

"Oh, kukira dia baru saja selesai menikahkan anda.. hahaha…"

"Sudah diam saja kau dan pergi dari sini!"

"B-baik tuan!"

Pelayan itu langsung melesat pergi sejauh mungkin.

Sementara Kotaro mulai bingung bagaimana menghabiskan makanan yang baru ia pesan ini. Dia hanya bisa memandangi dengan tatapan seram melihat betapa besarnya makanan yang ia pesan.

"Apa aku bisa menghabiskannya?"

~Akaba's Side~

Akaba juga nampak mulai pegal dan lelah. Ia sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sena yang mengatur letak makanan pesanannya di meja dengan teratur.

"Terima kasih ya…" Sena memberikan sedikit uang tip pada pelayan itu.

"Eh, kenapa anda yang bayar? Bukannya seharusnya kekasih anda, nona?" tanya pelayan itu polos.

Sontak Akaba kaget mendengarnya, sedangkan Sena hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"K-kekasih?" tanya Akaba bingung.

"Iya, anda berdua terlihat serasi. Anda begitu tampan, dan pasangan anda juga nampak imut juga menggemaskan…" pelayan itu jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Apa katamu?" Akaba mulai merasa agak heran.

"A-ano, sebenarnya, kami bukan sepasang kekasih…" Sena berusaha menjelaskan kondisinya.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa—"

_**GREP**_

Pelayan itu langsung bungkam ketika Akaba menggenggam tangan Sena dengan cepat dan 'mesra'.

"Bisa tinggalkan aku dengan kekasihku? Kami harus segera makan…" Akaba mengeluarkan senyum andalannya.

"Ahahaha, baik baik! Silahkan dinikmati!" pelayan itu langsung pergi dengan senang hati.

_**DEG DEG DEG**_

Entah kenapa, jantung Sena berdetak cepat dengan alasan yang sudah pasti tak logis.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi dan tak terlihat lagi oleh kasat mata, Akaba menghentikan aktingnya.

Sena langsung heran ketika Akaba melepaskan genggamannya. Akaba juga langsung menyantap makanannya yang dipesankan oleh Sena. Namun sejenak, Akaba melihat ekspresi Sena yang agak berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sena?"

"Apa? Err, a-aku tidak apa-apa! Hahaha…"

"Jangan salah paham. Aku masih normal kok.. tadi itu hanya pura-pura, agar ia cepat pergi."

"Kenapa tak kau jelaskan yang sebenanya saja?"

"Kau mau kau juga disangka homoseksual?"

"T-tidak mau!"

"Makanya, ikuti saja aktingku tadi! Tapi untungnya, kau bisa bersikap layaknya seorang wanita tadi. Aktingmu bagus juga!"

"I-itu reflek! Siapa yang tak mungkin bersikap seperti itu ketika tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam dengan mesra begitu?"

"Haha, iya juga sih… tapi…" Akaba sekilas memperhatikan penampilan Sena, "Kalau boleh jujur, kau memang cantik…"

"HIEEE?"

~Julie's Side~

Julie yang tengah asyik menyantap makanannya, memperhatikan terus Akaba dan Kotaro yang berada di pojok kiri dan kanan tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka itu temannya sendiri.

"Mereka benar-benar berisik.." gumam Julie.

"Sudahlah, abaikan saja…" saran Miwa sambil menyeruput jusnya.

"Iya…" Julie juga meminum es kelapanya.

…

"Ung, Julie…" Miwa sepertinya akan memulai pembicaraan yang cukup serius.

"Iya?" Julie menoleh dengan santai.

"Aku, mau mengatakan sesuatu…."

"Apa?"

"Ano…. Umm…"

_**DEG DEG DEG DEG**_

Jantung Julie berdetak cukup kuat.

"Ano… maukah… kau….."

"I-iya?"

"Maukah… kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Julie, Akaba, Kotaro, Musashi, dan Sena yang mendengarnya sontak mengatakan, "SERIOUSLY?"

.

_**Fuu… TO BE CONTINUED dengan SMART!**_

.

Waaaai, selesai juga.. xD

Yosh, balas dulu review yaaaa xD

.

**Lala san Machiru: **hahaha, masalah akhirnya, Julie sama siapa, lihat saja nanti yaaa… ikuti terus aja jalan ceritanya x3 review lagi? :3

**TheDevilQuarter**: Jiah, maunya dia sama Julie.. xDD makasih udah review, review lagi? :3

**Sasaki Meiwa**: Iya, ini udah update gan, maaf kalau telat u.u review lagi? :3

**Anonymous**: wah, dia dukung akaba. OAO review lagi? :3

.

Yak, yang login sudah saya balas lewat PM :3

Makasih sudah baca, (apalagi review)

Sampai jumpa di chap depaaaaan~ xDD

Matta nee~

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


	3. Chapter 3

Akaba: Fic nya jadi dilanjutin?

Kotaro: Aku kira bakal di discontinue?

Mayu: Etto, aku awalnya agak bimbang. Ada 3 fic yang aku discontinue, termasuk ini tadinya. Tapi setelah aku baca ulang reviewnya, aku jadi ngerasa bersalah sama reader. Aku pikir, yang ini bakal aku lanjut aja. Tapi yang sisa dua lagi bakal aku pertimbangin dulu. ,_,

Kotaro: SMART! Bagus sekali! Karena dalam cerita ini harus ada yang bisa dipastikan sebagai pemenang! Apakah aku atau si maniak gitar ini?

Akaba: Siapa yang kau panggil maniak gitar, tukang sisir?

Kotaro: Aku bukan tukang sisir!

Mayu: Ya udah, mari lanjut xD

.

**~~**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**~~**

**~~******Triangle Love**** by Mayumi Koyuki**~~**

**~~**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**~~**

**~~**Warning! OOC, ****OC, ****typo(s), ****Gaje tingkat dewa, sok dramatis, sinetron abis, humor garing, ****etc**~~**

**~~**Genre(s): humor, parody, drama, friendship, romance**~~**

.

"Ano… maukah… kau….."

"I-iya?"

"Maukah… kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Julie, Akaba, Kotaro, Musashi, dan Sena yang mendengarnya sontak mengatakan, "SERIOUSLY?!"

Hening. Semua terdiam saat itu. Siapa sangka, bahwa Miwa akan segera menyatakan cintanya pada Julie secepat ini.

"A…apa… barusan.. Si Miwa itu…" Kotaro nampak kaget. Dan juga tegang, karena menanti jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Julie.

"Wah, berani sekali dia." Musashi berkomentar.

"Tch, _as expected from a playboy_." Ujar Akaba geram. Dan hampir saja dia berdiri dari mejanya jika tak ditahan oleh Sena.

"Tenanglah Akaba.." ujar Sena mencoba menenangkan.

Sedangkan Julie sendiri hanya diam. Dia tak pernah menyangka, pangeran yang selama ini ia dambakan, akhirnya menyatakan cinta juga padanya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Julie harus memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, pikiran Julie sudah berkecamuk. Entah dia harus menerima Miwa atau tidak. Julie sendiri sebenarnya sudah tahu mengenai Miwa yang _playboy_ itu. Tapi cinta Julie murni padanya. Hanya saja, keinginan untuk menerima cinta Miwa tidak pernah ia sangka akan datang secepat ini. Bagaimana sekarang? Hatinya bimbang. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia merasa ini terlalu cepat.

"Umm.. begini, Miwa…" Julie akhirnya berbicara, "janji ya, kau tak akan marah?"

"Tentu." Ucap Miwa dengan senyum andalannya.

"Aku… minta sedikit waktu.. bisa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku… itu… hanya saja, aku merasa belum siap.. bukan aku menolak, bukan juga aku menerima. Tapi, sungguh, aku butuh waktu utuk memikirkan jawabannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu jawabanmu dalam dua hari."

"Du-dua hari?" Julie sangat kaget. Mengingat dia juga ulang tahun tepat dalam waktu dua hari lagi. Bagaimana ini? Julie sempat berpikir, sepertinya ini memang sudah dirancang oleh Miwa agar memberinya kejutan saat di hari ulang tahunnya. Romantis memang, tapi Julie masih merasa ada yang mengganjal.

"Iya. Dua hari. Bagaimana?"

"B-baiklah…"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika sekarang kita pulang? Sudah hampir sore. Jangan sampai kau pulang terlalu malam. Biar aku antar ya?"

"Baik. Terima kasih."

Tak lama, mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan restoran. Akaba, Kotaro, Musashi, dan Sena juga ikut keluar restoran. Hingga mereka berempat saling bertemu di depan restoran, dan mereka melihat satu sama lain dengan pandangan aneh.

"W-wah, pacar yang kau bawa cantik sekali, tuan detektif! Dia benar-benar menggemaskan!" ucap Kotaro sambil memandang Sena dan Akaba tanpa menyadari kalau itu mereka berdua.

"Ya. Dan apa kau baru saja menikah? Beritahu penghulumu, bahwa kau berterima kasi padanya." Ujar Akaba sambil melirik Musashi dan Kotaro. Tentu saja, dia juga tak mengenali mereka.

"Ah, bisa saja. Aku belum menikah tuan detektif. Hahaha…."

"Oh, kukira kau baru saja menikah.."

"Dia kerabatku. Aku masih SMA. Hahaha.."

"Anak SMA masuk geng motor? Sungguh, anak dewasa jaman sekarang tumbuh dewasa dengan cara yang berbeda-beda."

"Memangnya anda sudah menikah?"

"Belum. Tapi gadis imut ini akan menjadi calon istriku."

"Oh, dan mungkin kau bisa minta bantuan kerabatku ini untuk menikahkanmu! Bagaimana?"

"Bisa bisa! Mungkin nanti akan aku kontak."

Sena pun ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan, "Umm, kapan kita pulang?"

"Ah!" Akaba jadi terbawa alur tanpa ia sadari, "Benar juga, aku harus pergi. Mungkin pacarku ini sudah kedinginan. Sampai jumpa."

"Ya, sampai jumpa tuan detektif!" Kotaro melambaikan tangannya, dan berjalan pulang juga bersama Musashi.

~Akaba's side~

"Sena.."

"Iya, Akaba?"

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya berusaha menutupi kedok kita."

"Tapi, dia bukan Kotaro 'kan? Kenapa harus—"

Muka Akaba tiba-tiba berubah merah sedikit, "Aku.. terbawa alur cerita dari drama yang aku buat sendiri.."

"HIEEE!"

"M-mau bagaimana lagi? Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang gadis kecil yang manis! Jika kau benar-benar perempuan, sudah kupacari kau!"

"HIIIEEE, AKABA KAU HOMO!"

"AKU MASIH NORMAL! AURA KEWANITAAN YANG KAU MILIKI ITU TIDAK NORMAL!"

"AURA KEWANITAAN?!"

"Dengan kata lain…" Akaba mengambil ponselnya, dan memotret Sena yang masih berpakaian ala gadis lolita, "kau ini _trap_ yang berbahaya."

"HIEEE!"

~Kotaro's Side~

"Hey, Paman…"

"Panggil aku Musashi."

"Baiklah, Paman Musashi."

"Cukup Musashi saja."

"Baiklah, Musashi saja."

"Musashi!"

"Ayolah, nama panggilan itu tidak terlalu penting 'kan? Lagipula, aku masih kagum dengan si tuan deketif tadi dan pacarnya! Bukankah mereka berdua terlihat mesra? Jika kau benar-benar seorang penghulu, mungkin ada baiknya kau yang menikahkan mereka saja. Aku rela menjadi saksi kedua insan yang berbahagia itu. melihat mereka sangat dekat, membuatku juga ingin segera mendapatkan Julie."

"Tapi bukankah dia ditembak oleh si laki-laki yang bernama Miwa itu?"

"Tapi Julie belum menjawab 'kan? Masih ada kesempatan buatku!"

"Ya, terserahlah."

"Aku harap, suatu hari aku juga bisa seperti tuan detektif dan pacarnya tadi."

"Ya, semoga saja."

….

Bodoh sekali bukan?

*Skip time; kamar Julie*

-Julie's POV-

Aku baru saja selesai mengganti pakaianku dengan baju tidur. Dan aku juga baru sampai dari restoran setelah diantar Miwa sampai ke rumah.

Bicara soal Miwa…

Bagaimana sekarang? Selama ini aku selalu bermimpi bahwa Miwa akan menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tapi, tak pernah kusangka akan benar-benar terjadi! Apakah ini yang namanya mimpi jadi kenyataan? Apakah sebaiknya aku bicarakan soal ini besok pada Akaba dan Kotaro? Ya, kurasa sebaiknya aku bertanya dulu pada mereka. Karena, aku juga merasa ada yang aneh.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di sini…

Di hati ini…

*esok harinya; ruang klub Bando*

-Normal POV-

Julie memasuki ruangan klub. Dan pemandangan yang biasa—Akaba dan Kotaro tengah berkelahi—tengah ia lihat saat ini. Namun sungguh, Julie sedang tak ingin melerai mereka. Dia malah murung, dan duduk di sofa sambil memegang catatan manajernya. Akaba dan Kotaro yang menyadari perubahan sikap pada Julie, langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa Julie?" tanya mereka bersamaan yang kemudian diakhiri dengan saling menatap sinis.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Julie. Yang tentu saja, itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Ceritalah." Ujar Kotaro. Pastinya dia tak akan bersikap sok tahu. Jika iya, maka hari di mana dia membuntuti Julie kemarin akan sia-sia.

"Iya, kami akan mendengarkanmu. Lagipula, anak-anak lain belum ada yang datang." Sahut Akaba. Dia juga berpikiran sama seperti Kotaro.

"Terima kasih. Mungkin aku akan cerita sepulang sekolah saja." Yang berarti Julie setuju dengan tawaran mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Akaba dan Kotaro bersamaan lagi. Dan tentu saja, tatapan sinis kembali muncul di wajah mereka.

*skip time; sepulang sekolah; atap sekolah*

Akaba, Kotaro, dan Julie pergi ke atas atap untuk memenuhi janji Julie yang akan curhat. Sambil melihat langit biru di atas sana, Julie pun memulai pembicaraan, "Ini… soal Miwa…"

"Miwa? Kenapa lagi dia?" tanya Akaba.

"Kemarin…." Julie membelakangi Akaba dan Kotaro, "Miwa menyatakan cinta padaku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kotaro pura-pura terkejut.

Julie mengangguk pelan.

Akaba pun mengajukan pertanyaan, "Lalu? Apa kau menerimanya?"

"Tidak.." sahut Julie, "atau mungkin belum. Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu."

"Kenapa?" Kotaro bingung sekarang.

"Aku merasa, akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi jika aku menerima Miwa. Ya, aku tahu dia _playboy_. Tapi apakah kau pernah melihat Miwa menggandeng seorang gadis di sekolah semenjak putus dari pacarnya yang terakhir tiga bulan yang lalu? Tiga bulan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Jadi, ada kemungkinan dia sudah tidak _playboy_ lagi 'kan?"

"Ya, itu mungkin saja…" ujar Akaba mencoba berpikir objektif, "tapi Julie, aku tetap tak setuju jika kau berpacaran dengannya. Untuk alasan yang sama, aku juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ada yang tidak benar di sini."

Kotaro menambahkan, "Ada satu hal yang aneh. Miwa menyatakan cinta pada Julie tanpa pendekatan dahulu. Jika dia memang tidak _playboy_ lagi, bukankah dia seharusnya melakukan pendekatan pada Julie? Ini dalam waktu kurang dari beberapa jam sudah main tembak. Aneh bukan? Hanya seorang _playboy_ sejati yang mampu melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Kurasa iramamu tak meleset kali ini…" Akaba nampaknya setuju dengan gagasan Kotaro.

"Keh, jangan menganggap remeh kemampuanku dalam menganalisa ya!" Kotaro nampak bangga.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus segera menjawabnya besok!" tanya Julie.

Kotaro dan Akaba terbelalak. Benar juga, besok Julie ulang tahun, dan belum ada kemajuan apapun di antara mereka berdua gara-gara ada Miwa. Bagaimana sekarang?

Mereka bertiga pun larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, hingga akhirnya Julie memutuskan untuk mengajak Akaba dan Kotaro ke ruang klub untuk bersiap latihan sore.

*skip time; sepulang latihan*

Akaba pulang bersama Kotaro hari ini. Mereka pulang bersama karena akan membeli kado untuk hadiah ulang tahun Julie nanti.

Akaba yang tengah sibuk menghitung uang di dompetnya disindir oleh Kotaro, "Tak punya uang eh? Hahaha, dasar miskin! Jual saja gitar bodohmu itu, baru kau bisa beli hadiah untuk Julie!"

Akaba langsung panas mendengar kata-kata Kotaro, "Fuu… Maaf saja, tapi justru uangku terlalu banyak dan sudah jauh melampaui target. Bahkan aku baru saja berpikir untuk memberikan sebagian padamu jika kau kekurangan uang."

"Enak saja, aku sudah menabung demi ulang tahun Julie! Julie akan lebih menghargai usahaku yang menabung giat daripada kau yang kerjanya hanya bisa meminta pada orang tua! Hahaha!"

"Fuu, jangan meremehkanku. Aku sudah berkeliling komplek rumahku, dan memainkan melodi indah bersama gitarku kepada seluruh penghuni di sana lalu mendapatkan uang."

"Kau konser keliling? Hahaha! HAHAHAHAHA! Kau lebih pantas jadi pengamen jalanan, bodoh! Hahaha!"

"Tch, daripada kau, menabung tapi uangnya dari orang tua juga. Sama saja bohong."

"Apa katamu—"

…

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa rencanamu berjalan lancar sayang?"

"Tidak juga, tapi aku yakin pasti. Dia akan menerimaku besok."

…

Perkelahian Akaba dan Kotaro terhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara orang yang tengah berbincang di balik tembok menuju gang yang ada di depan mereka. Dan mereka kenal jelas, bahwa itu suara Miwa dan seorang gadis. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk menguping sebentar dan bersembunyi.

"Jadi, bagaimana Hana? Apa kau sudah siap menjadi manajer Bando Spider yang baru?" tanya Miwa yang kontan membuat Akaba dan Kotaro kaget bukan main.

"Mulai besok ya? Hihi, tentu aku siap sayang! Aku harap kau juga sudah siap untuk menggantikan si Akaba Hayato itu sebagai bintang utama Bando." Ucap gadis bernama Hana yang tengah mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Miwa itu.

Akaba dan Kotaro bingung bukan main. Lagipula, siapa juga Hana itu? Jika Akaba memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka, nampaknya mereka berpacaran. Ternyata dugaan Akaba benar. Miwa masih saja seorang _playboy_, dan dia merencanakan sesuatu yang jauh lebih kejam kali ini terhadap Julie—tidak, terhadap Bando Spider dengan Julie sebagai medianya.

Kotaro dan Akaba memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dari tempat itu sejauh mungkin.

*kemudian*

Mereka berdua jadi lupa harus membeli kado untuk Julie. Tapi bagi mereka, ada yang jauh lebih penting dibanding itu. Ya, Bando Spider tengah terancam. Itu yang mereka tahu.

"Hoi maniak gitar.."

"Apa, tukang sisir?"

"Menurutmu, gadis yang berambut biru tadi… err, siapa namanya?"

"Hana…"

"Ya, dia! Menurutmu, dia itu anak kelas mana? Aku jarang melihatnya."

"Bukan jarang lagi, tapi aku memang tak pernah melihatnya. Entah kenapa, aku takut besok menjadi hari ulang tahun terburuk bagi Julie."

"Nah, di sini tugas kita untuk menyelamatkan hari yang paling spesial baginya 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi kita tak bisa gegabah. Kita harus bertindak lambat tapi pasti."

"Hm, aku mengerti!"

*esok harinya; ruang kelas*

Akaba dan Kotaro nampak sibuk dengan HP mereka masing-masing. Seperti sednag SMSan. Dan itu merupakan pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Mengingat Akaba biasanya sibuk dengan gitar, dan Kotaro sibuk dengan sisirnya.

'Jangan bilang mereka berdua sedang SMSan satu sama lain sekarang..' batin Julie diiringi dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Baik, baik, duduklah anak-anak!" ucap guru yang hendak mengajar di kelas Akaba, Kotaro, dan Julie pagi ini. "Ada sedikit pengumuman. Kalian kedatangan murid baru hari ini!"

'Murid baru?' batin Akaba dan Kotaro.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk." Ucap sang guru pada seorang siswa yang berdiri di luar kelas dan berjalan masuk ke dalam, "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Gadis berambut biru ikal itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Namaku, Takegawa Hana. Salam kenal."

Akaba terbelalak, "Ha.. Hana?"

Kotaro terperangah, "Dia 'kan… yang kemarin…"

Akaba dan Kotaro melirik ke arah Miwa. Rupanya benar, Hana yang ada di kelas mereka sekarang adalah Hana kekasih Miwa yang kemarin. Terbukti, dari senyum yang dilontarkan Miwa pada Hana. Dia tidak terlihat penasaran dengan kehadiran Hana seperti siswa lain. Malah senyum itu cenderung seperti senyum yang…. Mesra?

Akaba melirik ke arah Kotaro, "Hari ini, Bando dalam bahaya. Mainkanlah _beat_mu yang paling bagus. Kita beraksi hari ini."

Kotaro melirik sambil menyisir, "Tentu, aku sudah siap dengan SMART!"

.

_**Fuu… TO BE CONTINUED dengan SMART!**_

.

Yosh, waktunya balas review :3

.

**Guest**: makasih reviewnya :3 iya ini lanjut kok. Maaf, tadinya mau discontinue, tapi ga jadi hehe xD

**Anonymous**: makasih, review lagi? :3

**TheDevilQuarter**: Makasih, silahkan review lagi xD

**Sasaki Meiwa**: sankyuu.. mohon review lagi :3

.

Yak, sekian. Yang login dah saya bales lewat PM XD

Next chap, mohon reviewnya lagi yaa.. jaaaa~ xD

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


	4. Chapter 4

Kotaro: lagi2 telat update, dasar author ga guna!

Mayu: Gomen, saya sibuk kuliahi… jadi.. jadi… *mewek*

Akaba: Ya sudahlah, tak apa. Kita lanjutkan saja…

Mayu: Kyaaaa, Akaba baik~

Kotaro: TIDAK SMART!

.

**~~**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**~~**

**~~******Triangle Love**** by Mayumi Koyuki**~~**

**~~**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**~~**

**~~**Warning! OOC, ****OC, ****typo(s), ****Gaje tingkat dewa, sok dramatis, sinetron abis, humor garing, ****etc**~~**

**~~**Genre(s): humor, parody, drama, friendship, romance**~~**

.

Kotaro terperangah, "Dia 'kan… yang kemarin…"

Akaba dan Kotaro melirik ke arah Miwa. Rupanya benar, Hana yang ada di kelas mereka sekarang adalah Hana kekasih Miwa yang kemarin. Terbukti, dari senyum yang dilontarkan Miwa pada Hana. Dia tidak terlihat penasaran dengan kehadiran Hana seperti siswa lain. Malah senyum itu cenderung seperti senyum yang…. Mesra?

Akaba melirik ke arah Kotaro, "Hari ini, Bando dalam bahaya. Mainkanlah _beat_mu yang paling bagus. Kita beraksi hari ini."

Kotaro melirik sambil menyisir, "Tentu, aku sudah siap dengan SMART!"

*_skip time_*

~Atap Sekolah; Jam makan siang~

Julie dan Miwa tengah berbicara berdua. Ya, tepat hari ini adalah ulang tahun Julie. Pastinya, Miwa dan Hana sudah membuat rencana dengan sangat matang demi _moment_ penting ini.

"Umm.. Julie… jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Miwa _to the point_.

"B-bagaimana apanya?" tanya Julie bercampur gugup.

"Soal… pernyataan cintaku yang kemarin.."

"Um… itu… anu…"

Miwa menggenggam tangan Julie dan menatapnya penuh cinta (?), "Jawab sekarang, Julie."

Julie merasa jantungnya mau copot saat itu juga. "A-aku.. aku…"

_**BRAK! **_

Ada yang menggebrak pintu atap sekolah, "Miwa…. Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Miwa dan Julie melirik ke arah pintu atap sekolah dan mendapati Hana yang terlihat emosi sekali. Hana menatap tajam ke arah Juliedan berjalan dengan penuh amarah mendekatinya. Hana langsung mendorong badan Miwa dan Julie untuk saling menjauh dan…

_**PLAK!**_

Hana menampar wajah Julie dengan sangat keras!

"Dasar wanita genit!" bentak Hana, "Beraninya kau merayu pacarku!"

'Pacar?!' batin Julie kaget sambil meringis menahan rasa sakit dan panas di pipinya.

"Miwa adalah pacarku! Berhenti sok cantik dan manis di hadapannya!"

"Tidak…" Julie mulai angkat bicara, "Tidak, kau salah! Aku dan Miwa tidak punya hubungan apa-apa! Kau salah paham!"

"Salah paham? Keh, salah paham apanya? Aku jelas melihat kau dan Miwa berpegangan tangan, dan kau terlihat malu-malu begitu!"

"I-itu karena… karena…"

"Lihat? Wajahmu yang hina itu kembali memerah! Berarti memang ada sesuatu di antara kalian!"

"Tidak! Sungguh! Sebenarnya… sebenarnya, Miwa meminta jawaban atas per—"

"Diam! Aku tak peduli dengan semua alasanmu!" Hana berbalik menatap Miwa dengan penuh amarah, "Dan kau, Miwa! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini!"

"Eh?" Miwa heran dengan kata-kata Hana.

Hana tersenyum sinis, dan kembali menatap Julie, "Jika kau ingin aku mengampunimu, aku ingin kau memberiku sesuatu!"

"Sesuatu?" tanya Julie.

"Ya…"

"Katakanlah. Apapun itu, katakanlah!" Julie memang tidak merasa salah, tapi dia lebih baik merasa seperti itu, daripada di cap sebagai pengganggu hubungan orang lain. Dia tidak ingin reputasi Bando Spider ikut tercemar gara-gara memiliki manajer yang bajingan seperti dirinya.

"Apapun… eh?"

"Hu'um!"

"Baiklah… berikan aku…. Jabatanmu!"

"Hah?"

"Kaudengar? Jabatan!"

"Jabatan…. Maksudmu, jabatanku sebagai manajer Bando?"

"Tepat…"

"Tidak!"

"Kaubilang apapun, 'kan?"

"Tapi aku tak mau Bando jatuh ke tanganmu!"

"Kenapa? Kau jelas-jelas salah di sini! Kau mau aku sebarkan ke seluruh penjuru sekolah bahwa manajer klub amefuto terkenal, Bando Spider, adalah seorang wanita pengganggu hubungan orang lain?!"

"Tapi, sudah kubilang, kau salah paham!"

"Oh, baiklah… kalau begitu…." Hana berjalan menuju pagar atap sekolah dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Tidak… tunggu!" Julie berusaha mengejar Hana dan menghentikan aksinya yang akan berteriak kencang, "Baik, baik! Aku mengerti! Aku akan memberikan jabatanku! Aku akan keluar dari Bando Spider, dan aku serahkan Bando Spider padamu!"

Hana berhenti berjalan, dan berbalik kembali menatap Julie, "Benarkah?"

"Y-ya…. Benar…"

"Baiklah, aku juga akan mengangkat Miwa sebagai pengganti Akaba!"

"A-apa?! Kenapa Miwa juga—"

"Dia pacarku, bahaya jika aku meninggalkan dia berkeliaran tanpa ada pengawasan dariku ketika aku sibuk di klub. Nanti, dia selingkuh denganmu lagi! Maka dari itu, dia harus ikut bergabung denganku."

"Kenapa tak jadikan dia anggota cadangan saja? Itu bisa tetap membuat Akaba ada di dalam tim tanpa kau harus kehilangan pacarmu!"

"Ckck, aku manajer Bando sekarang, apa hakmu mengaturku? Aku yang sekarang bertugas mengatur Bando, kau orang asing, diamlah!"

"Apa?!"

"Apa aku salah? Aku dengar kaubilang tadi bahwa kau bersedia keluar dari Bando, dan memberikan jabatanmu padaku…"

"….."

"Haha, baiklah, sampai jumpa! Tonton pertandingan kami nanti ya!"

"Tch…"

"Ayo, Miwa! Kita segera ke klub, mengecek anggota yang lainnya!"

Miwa tersenyum, dan langsung merangkul bahu Hana, "Ayo!"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar atap sekolah, melewati pintu yang tadi di dobrak Hana, dan meninggalkan Julie sendirian.

_**BRUK**_

Julie terduduk lemas, dan air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Dia menangis. Dia menyesal. Kenapa dia bisa terhipnotis rayuan Miwa yang jelas-jelas playboy itu. dia juga menyesal, ak mampu mempertahankan Akaba di Bando. Dia merasa, semua ini salahnya.

*_sepulang sekolah_*

Julie berjalan lesu menuju gerbang sekolah. Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju rumah dan segera berdiam diri di kamarnya. "Ini ulang tahun terburuk…" gumamnya.

"Tidak juga…"

"Eh?"

Julie mendapati Akaba yang sedari tadi menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah, "Yo, manajer."

"Aka….ba…"

"Ada apa?"

"…." Julie hanya bisa tertunduk lemas.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Maaf…"

"Maaf? Untuk?"

"Maafkan aku… aku… aku tak bisa…. Aku tak bisa mempertahankanmu di Bando! Aku… aku payah! Aku—eh?"

Akaba mengelus rambut Julie lembut, "Bicara apa kau? Ayo kita ke lapangan. Kita lihat yang sedang berlatih…"

"Tapi… aku… kau… Bando…."

"Aku tidak ikut berlatih dulu hari ini, jjariku sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk. Ini semua ulah Kotaro. Maaf ya, manajer."

"Berhenti memanggilku manajer. Aku… aku bukan lagi manajer Bando! Aku…."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ayo, kita ke lapangan!"

"Jangan bergurau Akaba! Aku tahu kalau kau sudah mengetahui bahwa aku dan kau telah digantikan oleh Hana dan Miwa! Kita tak perlu datang menyaksikan pertandingan mereka! Kita ini orang asing!"

"Pokoknya, ayo kita ke lapangan!"

Akaba tersenyum dan menarik tangan Julie menuju lapangan. Julie tetap pasrah dengan pemandangan yang akan dia lihat nanti. Dia ingat pasti, bahwa hari ini jadwal latih tanding Bando dengan Ojou. Dia mungkin tak akan sanggup menahan air matanya, ketika Bando bertarung tanpa dirinya dan Akaba.

*_di lapangan_*

_**PRIIIIIT!**_

Peluit tanda pertandingan telah usai pun berbunyi.

"Ah, kita terlambat…" ucap Akaba dengan nada menyesal.

Julie yang sedari tadi diam dan tertunduk lesu, perlahan mengangkat kepalanya untuk bersiap melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan di hadapannya,"Akaba, sudah kubilang, kita tak perlu—eh?"

Betapa kagetnya Julie, ketika dia tahu bahwa Bando kalah! Dan yang membuatnya lebih kaget, lawannya bukan Ojou, melainkan Deimon Devil Bats!

"K-kenapa….." tapi Julie kemudian sadar, "Oh iya, Hana pasti mengubah jadwal pertandingannya. Tapi… kenapa harus Deimon?"

Julie melihat Hana dan Miwa yang menangis di pinggir lapangan. Hana nampak memukuli Miwa, "Dasar bodoh! Bukankah kau berjanji untuk jadi lebih kuat, agar bisa masuk Bando?! Bukankah kau berjanji kau akan menang dan mengalahkan Hiruma Youichi?! Kenapa? Kenapa kau kalah?!"

Miwa juga ikut membentak, "Aku tak tahu mereka pada nyatanya sekuat ini! Kulihat di TV, mereka selalu mudah kalah! Aku tak tahu kalau mereka sudah bertambah kuat! Aku tak tahu, kalau Hiruma Youichi, si setan tukang teror itu ternyata sekuat ini!"

"Jadi…." Julie terbelalak, "Alasan mereka ingin merebut Bando… untuk mengalahkan Hiruma?"

"Bodoh bukan?" Akaba tersenyum, "Mereka ingin mengalahkan Deimon yang sekarang, tentu saja mustahil."

"Akaba… kenapa kau…"

"Hm?" Hiruma, yang sedari tadi meniup gelembung permen karetnya berteriak begitu melihat Akaba dan Julie, "Oh, itu dia si putri sialan yang sedang ulang tahun!"

Sena melirik ke arah kerumunan penonton, dan melihat Akaba juga Julie, "Ah, Akaba!"

"Ayo…" Akaba menarik tangan Julie, dan berjalan ke dalam lapangan.

"Kenapa ini… aku bingung…." Julie nampak sulit mendeskripsikan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Tadi itu SMART sekali! Aku benar-benar puas!" Kotaro tiba-tiba menghampiri, "Kurasa, rencana kita benar-benar sukses!"

"Ya…" Akaba tersenyum, "Syukurlah Deimon bersedia membantu."

"Itu berkat si paman tua yang bersedia membantuku!"

"Itu juga berkat Sena yang bersedia membantuku!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata punya _cupid_mu sendiri! Dasar tidak SMART!"

"Fuu, lihat siapa yang bicara di sini! Kau sendiri juga membawa sebuah melodi lain untuk mengiringimu!"

"Apa katamu, aku tidak mengerti!?"

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar!" Julie memukul Akaba dan Kotaro dengan kertas gulung seperti biasa, "Jelaskan dulu padaku, apa yang terjadi!"

"Kau ingin penjelasan?" Hiruma menyeringai lebar sekali. Tim Deimon seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma, jadi mereka hanya bisa diam dan tertawa garing, "Kalau begitu.. akan kuberikan penjelasan sialannya serrrrrriiinnnnci mungkin! Kekekeke!"

"Beritahu aku!" Julie yakin Hiruma tak akan berbohong.

"Begini, dua laki-laki sialan ini datang merengek pada Si Anak Pendek dan Si Paman Tua Sialan untuk meminta bantuan mereka dekat denganmu dan menjauhimu dari si Pencuri Sialan itu!" Hiruma menunjuk Miwa dan Hana dengan pistolnya, "Tapi, kemudian rencana si Pencuri Sialan itu berhasil, dan merebut Bando Sialan dari kalian. Alhasil, si Paman Tua Sialan dan si Anak Pendek meminta bantuan Manajer Sialan untuk mengatur jadwal pertandingan antara Deimon dan Bando. Dan pacarnya si Pencuri Sialan itu adalah manajer yang sangat bodoh dan tidak tahu sistematika permainan! Jadi dia setuju begitu saja! Alhasil, Bando kalah telak! Kekekeke!"

"Ah, jadi begitu…" Julie sedikit bingung menerjemahkan nama orang yang disebutkan Hiruma, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengerti. Dia mengerti, bahwa Akaba dan Kotaro begitu peduli padanya.

Saat itu, Hana dan Miwa datang menghampiri.

_**BRUK!**_

Hana melemparkan buku catatannya pada Julie, "Aku keluar dari sini! Bando sungguh payah!"

Miwa juga melemparkan helm Bando ke tanah di hadapan Akaba, "Aku juga! Silahkan ambil helm itu! kerjasama Bando sangat payah!"

Dengan itu, Hana dan Miwa pergi meninggalkan lapangan dan diiringi sorak penonton yang berkata, "Huuuu!"

"Tentu saja kerjasamanya buruk…" Julie tersenyum, "Karena tak ada aku dan Akaba di sana. Iya 'kan, Kotaro?"

"Tentu saja. _Teamwork_ kita yang paling SMART!" Kotaro menyisir entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

"Fuu, melodi kita bertiga tak mungkin bisa dipisahkan." Akaba tiba-tiba sudah memetik gitarnya begitu saja.

"Baiklah…" Hiruma mengangkat pistolnya ke langit, "Pergilah kalian penonton sialaaaaaaan! Pertandingan berakhir, semua selesai! PERGI PERGI PERGI PERGI! YAAAA-HAAA!"

_**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR!**_

Hiruma menembakkan pistolnya dengan sembarangan, hingga para penonton pun lari meninggalkan lapangan terbirit-birit!

"Ahaha…. Itulah Kak Hiruma…" Sena hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Baik, sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Musashi pada Kotaro.

"Hah?" Kotaro bingung.

"Oh iya." Sena juga menatap Akaba, "Kak Hiruma tak mungkin menyuruh penonton pergi begitu saja kalau bukan saat ini."

"Saat…. Ini?" Akaba bingung.

Mamori tersenyum, "Apa kalian lupa soal pernyataan cinta kalian?"

"Eh?" Akaba dan Kotaro mulai memerah begitu ingat tujuan awal mereka.

"Pernyataan… cinta?" Julie ikut bingung, tapi kemudian dia sadar, "Hah? Jangan bilang… Akaba dan Kotaro…. Akan menyatakan perasaan mereka satu sama lain!?"

"BUKAAAAN!" Akaba dan Kotaro menyanggahnya mentah-mentah.

"Eh? B-bukan ya.. ahahaha…"

"JANGAN TERTAWA!"

Mamori mulai angkat bicara lagi, "Tadinya, Kotaro meminta bantuan Musashi, dan Akaba meminta bantuan Sena untuk mendekatkan mereka padamu, dan menjauhkanmu dari pria yang bernama Miwa itu. mereka tahu dari awal, bahwa Miwa adalah orang yang tidak baik. Mereka tahu semua rencana Miwa dan pacarnya, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur permainan Miwa dan pacarnya sejenak demi menjalankan rencana mereka. Dengan keluarnya Akaba dan Julie dari Bando, Kotaro mulai menjalankan rencana itu, rencana untuk membuat Miwa dan pacarnya pergi. Kotaro mengajukan latih tanding dengan Deimon pada pacarnya Miwa, dan dia yang tidak mengerti sistematika permainan, setuju begitu saja, dan mengajukan proposal padaku bersama Miwa dan Kotaro. Kotaro menjelaskan alasan mengapa Bando yang harusnya bertanding dengan Ojou jadi diubah melawan Deimon. Aku pun mendapat cerita tambahan soal Sena dan Musashi yang menjadi _cupid_, jadilah seperti sekarang ini."

"J-jadi… Akaba dan Kotaro… semua ini rencana mereka demi menyelamatkan Bando?" Julie nampak kaget dan tak percaya.

"Ini juga mereka anggap sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, Julie!"

"Kalian…." Julie begitu terharu dan menatap Akaba juga Kotaro.

Dua laki-laki yang sedari tadi diam itu kemudian angkat bicara. Dimulai dengan Akaba, "Jadi… bagaimana?"

"Eh?" Julie kembali bingung.

"Apa…. Kau senang?" tanya Kotaro.

"Tentu saja!" Julie tersenyum lebar, "Aku senang! Aku senang bisa kembali ke Bando! Aku senang memiliki kalian di sisiku! Aku senang sekali!"

Kotaro berkata, "Kalau begitu…."

Disambung Akaba, "…Siapa di antara kami sekarang…"

Kemudian mereka mengatakannya bersama, "…Yang akan kau pilih?!"

"He?" Julie langsung memerah. Begitu juga Akaba dan Kotaro.

Akaba menatap lurus Julie, "Aku yang berusaha membuat rencana ini lebih baik. Aku yang bahkan menenangkanmu di saat kau terpuruk depan gerbang tadi! Aku bekerja lebih untuk ini!"

Kotaro menyanggah, "Tidak, aku yang paling banyak berkorban untukmu! Aku bahkan harus menghadapi langsung kedua pencuri itu, bahkan ikut serta juga dalam pertandingan dan menahan kekuatan tendangan SMART milikku agar tidak masuk supaya tim Bando kalah dan rencana berjalan sukses!"

"Tidak, akulah yang paling berkerja keras!"

"Bukan, aku!"

"Aku!"

"Hentikan!" Julie yang biasanya menghentikan perkelahian Akaba dan Kotaro dengan pukulan kertas gulung, kali ini menghentikannya dengan menggenggam kedua tangan lelaki itu dengan tangan kiri dan kanannya.

"Julie…" Akaba dan Kotaro langsung diam dan semakin memerah.

"Aku… aku tak tahu siapa yang harus kupilih… lagipula, kalian berdua sama-sama bekerja keras demi membuat rencananya sukses dan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun terbaik untukku. Jujur, aku menyayangi kalian berdua, tapi aku tak bisa memilih salah satu di antara kalian…"

"Apa itu artinya… kau menolak kami?" tanya Akaba.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu…"

"Kalau begitu, pilihlah!" Kotaro menegaskan.

"Bagaimana jika… aku memilih keduanya?"

"Eh?" Akaba dan Kotaro tercengang.

"A-aku tahu ini egois. Tapi, aku juga tak bisa memungkiri rasa sayangku pada kalian. Aku tak bisa memilih. Mungkin, ini menjadikanku sama saja dengan Miwa, aku mungkin memang serakah, ingin memiliki dua kekasih, tapi… aku…."

"Julie…." Kotaro nampak agak bingung.

"Um… biarkan aku memikirkannya dulu…" Akaba melepaskan tangan Julie, dan beranjak pergi.

"Aku… aku juga…" Kotaro pun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang klub, untuk berganti pakaian dan pulang diikuti pemain Bando yang lainnya.

Tersisalah Deimon dan Julie di lapangan.

_**PUK**_

Mamori menepuk bahu Julie dan tersenyum. Julie menatap Mamori dan berkata, "Apa yang kulakukan benar?"

"Sejujurnya…." Mamori menanggapi, "Aku juga ragu. Aku tak tahu, apa itu benar atau tidak…"

"Bagaimana ini…. Aku…"

Hiruma berjalan melewati kedua gadis itu sambil meniup permen karetnya, "Si Anak Pendek dan si Paman Tua Sialan akan membantu mereka…"

"Eh?" Mamori melihat ke belakang, dan menyadari bahwa Sena dan Musashi sudah tak ada di tempat, "Ke mana mereka?"

"Melanjutkan peran mereka sebagai _cupid_.. kekekeke!"

*_malam harinya_*

~Kamar Akaba~

-Akaba's POV-

Aku terdiam sambil memetik gitarku. Kulantunkan melodi-melodi yang pelan dan mendayu-dayu. Kembali memikirkan soal jawaban Julie tadi, membuat dadaku sesak, dan pikiranku bingung. Apa yang kulakukan tak cukup untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih di hatinya? Kenapa dia selalu memandang aku dan Kotaro sama? Ayolah, aku harus bagaimana?

"Ini menyakitkan… mengingat usahaku sia-sia…" gumamku dengan tatap mata yang nanar.

_**TOK TOK**_

"A…Akaba?"

Suara itu… Sena?!

_**CKLEK**_

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan aura suram.

"B-boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya balik dengan nada yang kikuk.

"Masuklah…" aku mempersilahkannya duduk di kasurku, sedangkan aku di lantai sambil memetik gitarku, "Jadi aku tanya lagi, ada apa?"

"A-anu… bukankah sebaiknya aku yang duduk di lantai?"

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Mau apa kau ke mari?"

"Aku… aku ingin membuatmu pasti akan satu hal…"

"Hm?"

"Soal jawaban Julie…"

"Aku sudah memutuskan…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku akan menolaknya… aku tak bisa jika harus diduakan…"

"Menurutku, kau jangan dulu berasumsi ke sana… maksudku, coba lihat sisi positifnya, mungkin dengan Julie memacari kalian berdua, hubungan kalian bisa makin dekat. Kau tahu, daripada seperti…"

"_Friendzone_… eh?"

"Y-ya, mungkin…. Sepertinya, dia berkata begitu untuk kebaikan kalian berdua. Ahahaha, m-memang rasanya aneh tapi…."

"Kau pikir… kau pikir aku senang dengan kenyataan bahwa kami harus _friendzone_?! Aku punya melodi kencang padanya yang bisa meledak setiap saat! Bagaimana bisa aku tahan dengan keadaan _friendzone_?!"

"Kalau begitu terima saja!"

"Eh?"

"Jika kau tak tahan menjadi teman, maka terimalah untuk didua olehnya! Bukankah itu lebih baik?! Masalah perasaan, itu bisa mengalir! Lambat laun, kau akan menerimanya! Tanpa kau sadari, kau dan Kotaro akan menjadi saingan yang sejati!"

"Sena…."

"Aku… aku tahu, bukan tempatku untuk bicara… tapi, aku tak tahan melihatmu kebingungan sementara jawabanmu tepat ada di hadapanmu!"

"…."

"Pergilah! Sebelum terlambat! Kau bilang kau akan berpacaran dengannya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya 'kan?! Ini belum tengah malam, jadi masih ada waktu! Cepatlah!"

_**JREEEENG!**_

Aku berdiri sambil memetik gitarku dengan nada yang semangat, "Doakan aku, Sena!"

_**BRAK!**_

Aku langsung membuka pintu, dan berlari ke luar rumah menuju ke rumah Julie.

"Kak Musashi… ini sudah benar, 'kan?" Sena menerawang ke langit-langit kamar.

*_di lain tempat_*

-Normal POV-

Akaba yang tengah berlari menuju rumah Julie, berpapasan dengan Kotaro di tengah jalan yang sepertinya berlari ke arah rumah Julie juga, sampai akhirnya mereka berlari bersama.

"Sepertinya kau baru saja mendapat pencerahan…" ucap Akaba di tengah pelariannya (?).

"Heh, kau juga sepertinya sama saja…" Kotaro menanggapi.

"Kali ini, kita akan menjadi saingan yang seutuhnya, ya.."

"Ya, kau benar! Heheheh!"

_**SREK!**_

Mereka mengerem (?) tepat di depan rumah Julie, kemudian berteriak bersama, "JULIEEE!"

"Eh?" Julie yang tengah galau di kamarnya langsung menuju balkon dan mendapati dua lelaki yang dicintainya tengah berdiri dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, "Kotaro? Akaba?!"

"Julie, aku sudah tahu jawabannya!" Kotaro agak meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku juga! Aku… aku akan mengatakannya sekarang!" sahut Akaba dengan nada suara yang di tinggikan juga.

"….." Julia sendiri menanti jawaban mereka berdua. Dia pasrah dengan jawaban apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut kedua lelaki itu.

Hingga kemudian, Akaba dan Kotaro berteriak, "KAMI BERSEDIA MENJADI KEKASIHMUUU!"

"Hah?!" Julie kaget bukan main, dengan kenyataan bahwa ada orang yang rela diduakan di dunia ini seperti mereka, "K-kalian…. Yakin?"

Kedua lelaki itu mengangguk mantap.

"Ah…." Julie tak sanggup bicara lagi. Dia senang sekali, bahwa ikatan antara dia, Akaba, dan Kotaro tak harus renggang karena cinta. Justru, ikatan mereka semakin kuat karena cinta itu sendiri. Dia menangis. Julie menangis. Menangis begitu saja, karena sedari tadi dia menahan air matanya, "Aku mencintai kalian… Akaba… Kotaro…"

Kotaro dan Akaba tersenyum, "We love you too, Julie!"

Sementara itu, Sena dan Musashi memperhatikan dari kejauhan diam-diam.

"Kau sepertinya mengatakannya tepat sesuai dengan yang kuperintahkan…" sahut Musashi.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga tak ingin hubungan mereka hancur." Ucap Sena.

"Yah.. meskipun jika dilihat lagi, nyatanya aneh juga…"

"Ia… memiliki dua pacar itu… rasanya… ahaha…"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau mau diduakan seperti itu?"

"HIIEEE?! T-tentu saja tidak! Maksudku, Su-Suzuna 'kan…. Hanya milikku seorang… eh? A-apa yang kukatakan!? M-maksudku—"

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau menyukainya, eh? Hmm, mungkin aku akan menjadi _cupid_ untukmu selanjutnya."

"Hentikan itu, Kak Musashi! Huh…."

"Hahahahaha! Kau tahu, menggelikan jika aku jadi _cupid_ terus menerus!"

Sena sedikit membayangkan Musashi dengan dengan penampilan bagaikan _cupid_ yang membawa panah asmara. Itu sontak membuatnya ingin muntah seketika, "I-iya benar sekali… hahaha!"

*_esok harinya_*

Seluruh sekolah mendapati pemandangan yang tak biasa. Julie datang ke sekolah dengan Akaba dan Kotaro. Ok, itu memang biasa. Yang membuatnya jadi luar biasa, Julie menggenggam tangan kedua lelaki itu, dan berjalan bertiga sambil bergandengan mesra.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kelas, mereka bertemu dengan Hana. Mereka melihat Hana yang membawa tasnya dan tidak memakai seragam sekolah mereka.

"Hana? Mau ke mana kau?" tanya Julie.

"Aku akan pindah sekolah lagi. Menyakitkan rasanya jika aku terus berada di sini." Ucap Hana.

"Lalu Miwa?"

"Untukmu saja, aku sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi. Dia itu ternyata lemah. Aku sudah memutuskannya…"

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya memacarinya untuk percobaan merebut klub amefuto yang terkenal. Kebetulan, dia terobsesi ingin masuk Bando, namun tidak lolos seleksi. Jadi, aku memacarinya untuk membantuku merebut Bando Spider juga."

"Jangan pergi, Hana!" Miwa nampak berlari mengejar Hana. Terlihat dari nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Miwa?" Hana langsung berbalik menatap Miwa.

"Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Hana!"

"Bohong?"

"Aku… aku tidak setengah hati memacarimu! Aku tulus menyayangimu! Aku… aku sungguh mencintaimu, aku tidak pernah sedikitpun memikirkan bahwa kau adalah alat untuk membantuku masuk Bando Spider! Tak apa jika aku tak masuk Bando Spider, tak apa jika aku hanya kau jadikan alat, asalkan itu artinya aku tetap berada di sisimu, itu sudah membuatku senang!"

"Miwa….."

"Kumohon, jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan sekolah ini! Aku… aku sejujurnya senang sekali ketika kau memutuskan untuk pindah kemari terlepas dari rencana kita yang akan merebut Bando! Aku… aku hanya ingin ada di sisimu, itu saja!"

"Tapi… aku…"

"Kumohon Hana, berhentilah membohongi perasaanmu! Aku tahu, kau juga sebenarnya mencintaiku! Tak usah pedulikan apa kata orang soal reputasimu yang sudah menghancurkan Bando! Masih ada aku di sisimu!"

"Benarkah?"

Julie melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Akaba dan Kotaro, kemudian memegang kedua bahu Hana, "Masih ada juga aku, Akaba, dan Kotaro."

"Julie…" Hana nampak terharu.

"Yah, sejujurnya, aku juga merasa marah dan kesal, tapi melihat betapa besarnya cinta Miwa padamu, kupikir juga untuk apa terus menerus menyimpan dendam padamu atas kejadian kemarin, iya 'kan? Di samping itu, cinta akan selalu membuat segalanya lebih baik, kau tahu…"

"Tapi aku sudah—"

"Ah sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu! Sekarang, pergilah! Hampiri dia! Dia menunggumu!" Julie mendorong badan Hana, agar lebih dekat dengan Miwa.

Miwa berjalan perlahan ke hadapan Hana, dan memberikannya seragam sekolahnya, "Kau melupakan ini, Hana. Di sekolah, tak boleh memakai baju lain, selain seragam sekolahmu."

"Miwa…." Hana perlahan menitikan air matanya, dan memeluk Miwa dengan erat, "Terimakasih! Maafkan aku! Aku.. aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga.. Hana…" Miwa memeluk Hana kembali.

"Hah, sungguh pagi yang hangat dan penuh dengan cinta…" ucap Jullie.

"Yah, kita juga tak boleh kalah _lovey-dovey_ dengan mereka! Kita pasangan yang jauh lebih SMART!" shaut Kotaro smabil menggenggam tangan kiri Julie.

"Fuu, melodi cinta kita jauh lebih bergairah dibanding mereka, tahu!" Akaba menggenggam tangan kanan Julie.

"Ah, kalian…" Julie tersipu malu.

"Tapi…" Kotaro kemudian menatap tajam Akaba, "Cintaku padamu tentunya sangat besar!"

Akaba mendelik tajam ke arah Kotaro, "Tidak, cintaku jauh lebih besar!"

"Punyaku sangat besar!"

"Punyaku lebih besar lagi!"

"Punya jauh lebih sangat besar!"

"Punyaku jauh melebihi besarnya daripada punyamu!"

"Punyaku lebih—"

"HENTIKAAAN!" Julie membanting kedua lelaki dalam genggamannya itu dengan masing-masing tangannya, "Ketika kalian mengucapkannya seperti itu, jadi terdengar aneh dan ambigu tahu!"

Yah, sesungguhnya, benar kata Julie. Cinta membuatnya segalanya lebih baik. Tak hanya cinta pada kekasih, tapi cinta untuk semua orang. Dan pada akhirnya, semua kembali ceria!

.

_**Fuu… OWARI dengan SMART!**_

.

YATTTAAAAAAAAAAAAA selesai jugaaaaa!

Ok, bales review dulu eaaaa xD

.

**Fabulous**: thanks :D

**minorin-chaaan**: Iya, ini ga discon kok. Udah aku beresin xDb

**auau**: hoho, coba buat terus jadi reviewer ya, biar ada yang review story saya terus :v /plak

**Raka**: sayangnya, bukan akaba SAJA yang menang wkwk xD

.

Yak, terimakasih buat yang udah review. Jangan bosen baca cerita saya ya xD

Promo dulu nih, biar makin saling kenal, add saya ya di:

**FB search: Anezaki Tenshi Hana**

**Twitter search: AnezakiHana**

Add yaaaa add yaaaaa xD /gaadatemen /okesip /noftw

Sekali lagi, arigatou gozaimasu! Matta neeee~ xD

.

_Keep Spirit Up!_

_Mayu-chan_


End file.
